Tasha's First Mission
by Lady Phoenix Skywind
Summary: Now that Tasha is back with F.L.A.G. Devon has desided that its time for her first mission.
1. The mission layout

Dawn breaks over the Knight Estate. It's a beautiful morning. Tasha decided to take full advantage of it, and go for a walk. Michael was already out for his morning jog around the Estate. Her favorite spot is over looking the pond in the middle. Once Michael was done with his jog he would search her out.  
  
Devon was up early that morning, already hard at work in his office. This morning he was waiting to have breakfast with Michael and Tasha. He had an assignment for them.  
  
"What's up Devon?" Michael asked.  
  
"You, Tasha, and KITT are headed to Marlow. Bonnie and I will be in the Mobile Unit following you. There is a suspected car theft and chop shop ring at the High School. Michael, you will be undercover as a substitute Physical Education Teacher. Their last one is recovering from a shooting." Michael rolled his eyes as he looked at Tasha.  
  
"Tasha, you will be undercover as a High School Senior transfer. You were expelled from your last school because of your computer hacking. Breaking into the school's computer system, and rewiring the alarm in your principal's car." Tasha didn't know what to think. She was good at computers, but was she THAT good?  
  
"How come the police aren't involved?" Tasha asked.  
  
"They haven't been able to get anyone undercover. Somehow every time they get close, their cover has been blown. That's why they have called us." Devon said.  
  
"Lets get packing, Tash." And with that said Michael turned and headed out the door. Tasha wasn't far behind him.  
  
Hmmm... Back to school. This sounds like fun. Tasha thought. Just be myself, and nothing can go wrong. She finished packing and met Michael in KITT.  
  
"You'd might as well take a nap. Its going to be a while before we get there. Your name will be Tasha Miles. Devon's granddaughter. We can't be seen together except for classes. We will keep in touch through the comm. Links. Ok?." And he handed her the PDA that also was her comm. Link and her watch.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be ok. I'm a little nervous about my first mission, but I'm ok. I'm still just so glad to be home." She said as she put on her watch. Then she leaned back in her seat, stretched and closed her eyes. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.  
  
Michael looked over at his sister. He couldn't believe that she was finally home, and safe. They had been through a lot in the last few years.. Its amazing that they are finally back together. He switched KITT over to auto pilot, and began reading the case file. It wasn't long before he was asleep as well.  
  
Devon had set up an apartment in his name for him and Tasha to 'live' in during the case. For the most part they would be in the FLAG mobile unit, but they needed it for the looks. He had all of Tasha's 'transfer papers' all set, and the paperwork that allowed Michael to become the substitute teacher ready for him as well. Tasha would start 2 days before Michael, to hinder any suspicions.  
  
When Tasha woke up, she was drenched in sweat. She had another nighttime/ flash back. This time he almost killed her, but she got away at the last possible moment. when are these going to end? I kicked his ass, and he is never getting out of jail. He can't hurt me. she thought. She stretched and tried to wake herself up more.  
  
"Are you ok?" KITT asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Where are we?" she answered.  
  
"20 miles outside of Marlow. We will be meeting up with the Mobile Unit in about 5 minutes." KITT replied.  
  
"Another nightmare?" Michael asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, same one. At least they aren't happening as often anymore. " She turned and looked out the window. She was ready to begin the mission.. Anything to get her mind off of her past.


	2. School

KITT flows smoothly into the Mobile unit. Michael and Tasha get out, and stretch. Bonnie's was waiting to check KITT over and make sure he was ready for the mission. Devon hands Michael his paperwork, and Tasha her's.  
  
"We are due at the school within the hour, Tasha. Shall we be going?"Devon said. Tasha rolled her eyes at Michael, and then gave him a hug.  
  
"Be careful" Michael said.  
  
"You too." She said. Then she turned to follow Devon. As she walked down the ramp out of the Semi, she held her necklace tight. A sword with a rose vine climbing it. Her brother gave it to her after she got home. Inside of the sword is a microchip, that when squeezed just right gives off a homing device that KITT can receive anywhere in the world.  
  
Bonnie finished everything that she needed to do, and even upgraded KITT's sensors. Michael and Tasha will be able to contact each other directly through the comm. Links now. Michael didn't have much to do, except drive through the town and check it out.  
  
Devon and Tasha walk into the school. Tasha looks very confident in herself, and like she totally belongs there. They walk in to the main office of the school.  
  
"Hello. I'm Devon Miles, and this is my Granddaughter, Tasha. I called about enrolling her." The receptionist took the papers from Devon and walked over to her computer. Tasha appeared to be looking at her watch, but she was sending a message to KITT.  
  
"Head's up, Pal." The message said.  
  
"No problem" came the reply.  
  
The receptionist came back, with more papers for them. "Here is your class schedule, your locker assignment, and your combination. If you need any help there are teachers in every hallway." She didn't sound impressed, or like she even cared.  
  
"Thank you" Devon said with a smile. Then he turned to Tasha.  
  
"I will see you sharply at 3 at home." He said.  
  
"Yeah, what ever." Tasha replied. Then she walked out into the hallway. Now she was on her own. She walked down the hallway, towards her new locker. There was a tall guy, medium build wearing a football jacket leaning on it. He was talking to 2 other guys who were also wearing football jackets. They were talking about cars when she walked up, then stopped when they noticed her standing there.  
  
"What's your problem?" The tall guy said.  
  
"You." She said with confidence. "You are on my locker" The tall guy didn't expect that for an answer. He moved, but not before making a comment.  
  
"What a creepy bitch."  
  
"Thank you for noticing." She said back. The other guys just walked away. Not used to a girl talking like that. She opened her locker and looked around to make sure no one was watching. She then placed a micro camera with sound up in the door. She wanted to make sure that she knew who was in her locker and when. The camera had a direct feed into KITT. Then she hung up her coat, and headed off to her first class, Math. what a way to start the day She thought.  
  
As she walked into class she noticed that the tall football guy from earlier was there. AND the only free seat was right behind him.  
  
"Oh great." He said as se sat down.  
  
"What? Afraid I'll out class you?" she said. Not looking at him. Shetook out her stylus and began to type a program into her watch.  
  
"What the hell is that?" He asked.  
  
"You've never seen a micro computer before? What rock have you been under?" He was stunned. No one, especially not a girl has ever talked to him like that.  
  
"What do you use it for?" He asked. She finished typing in a message to KITT. She wanted the security alarm to go off so that class would be dismissed. KITT needed to arrange it.  
  
"This." She said. Then she looked up and smiled just as the security alarms went off, sending everyone outside. She continued smiling as she picked up her books and walked out the door. He looked very impressed, and followed her out the door.  
  
"You must be new here. My name is Scott McKenna. How did you do that?"  
  
"Tasha Miles. What can I say? I have a gift for things that are electronic. Especially with computers." She kept on walking.  
  
"Hey, slow down. I'm sorry for earlier." Yeah right she though.  
  
"No problem. So what's to do for fun around here?"  
  
"Well most of us hang out at the Shack. It's a little pizza place downtown. Marlow doesn't have much other than that. Unless you like cars." While Scott wasn't looking Tasha typed his name in her PDA for KITT to run. It turns out Scott was one of the suspected car thieves.  
  
"I love cars. Especially ones with computer chips in them." She looked at him and winked.  
  
"Hey you doing anything after school? Want to go to the Shack with me?" She thought about it for a moment.  
  
"What the heck. Sure. Meet you here after school and you can show me where it is." With that said she walked off and sat under a tree to wait until they could go back to class. She pulled out her stylus and started typing to KITT.  
  
"Thanks. I'm going with Scott to the Shack after school. He wants me to meet some of his friends."  
  
"Ok, just be careful. Michael has an interview this afternoon for the PE position..  
  
"K. Keep your scanners pealed for me, Pal. Is Michael there with you?"  
  
"Yes. He says hi, and be careful. And he sends his love."  
  
"Thanks KITT. Send him mine. I love you too, Pal. J" Then she put her stylus away and looked at her class schedule. Nothing interesting. Tomorrow she will get to have her brother as a teacher. Now that should be fun..


	3. Meeting the gang

Time flew by for Tasha. Next thing she knew it was time to meet Scott to head to the Shack. She went to her locker to put away her school books, since she had already done all of her homework. She also checked to see if anyone had been in her locker. After finding no one, she grabbed her coat and went to meet Scott. He was where he said he would be, but he had a few friends with him. 4 guys and 3 girls. He turned to each and introduced them to her. The first was one of the two flunkies from earlier. He had dirty blond hair, blue eyes and was attached to a long haired brunette that was wearing to tight jeans and a very tight shirt. She had too much makeup for someone in high school.  
  
"This is Steve Kamena and his girlfriend Willow Jones." Then he motioned to another couple . He was medium height and build. Brown hair. Another football player. His girlfriend was the same height, but much more petite. Her hair was sandy brown. Very little makeup, but she didn't need much anyway.  
  
"This is David Gross and Heather Davis." They both nodded in Tasha's direction. Then Scott motioned to the other 2 boys. "Billy Warren and Stan Campbell. And last but not least is Felicia Stone. Everyone this is Tasha Miles, the girl I told you about." Everyone nodded hi to her. She waved hi back.  
  
"Lets go" Tasha said, holding her sword necklace in her hand. It was just something she did that calmed herself. They all headed off to the Shack. Tasha looked over her shoulder, and saw Michael and KITT watching her. She felt much better.  
  
Once they were seated in the Shack, Scott decided to ask Tasha more about her 'skills'  
  
"I heard that you got kicked out of your last school. Is that true? Something about you doing something to the computer system of the principal's car?" Scott looked at Tasha with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. Something like that. He was a total ass, and deserved what he got." She looked very smug and proud. The others nodded in approval.  
  
"Well, we just might have something your speed then. You busy after school tomorrow?" Scott asked.  
  
"No. Why?" She asked. They took the bait.  
  
"Meet me under the tree, and you'll find out."  
  
"Ok. Listen I have to fly. I have to make sure my grandfather takes his meds. I'll catch ya all tomorrow." And she got up from the table, slapped hands with Scott and left.  
  
Scott and his friends discussed Tasha, and her skills. Scott wants to recruit her. Her skills would be a great help to the ring. The others agreed.  



	4. The plan

As Tasha walks 'home' from the Shack, she picked up her cell phone and calls in.. "I have a bite. I'm to meet them again tomorrow." She was glad to be on the way home. It had been a long day.  
  
"You are not alone. KITT's scanner shows 3 men approaching you from behind. Be careful. We'll be here, watching if you need us." Michael said.   
  
She knew she would have to handle them herself. Boy, am I glad for all that martial arts training She stopped in her tracks and turned to face her attackers.  
  
The men that were following her were sent from the higher ups in the car theft ring. They were a test to see if Tasha could handle herself. They really didn't expect her to last. They sure didn't expect her to be ready for them.  
  
The fight didn't last long. Tasha had hardly a scratch on her, but the 3 men were all unconscious on the ground. She was tempted to call the police, but why? She was fine, and she doubted that they would ever try that on her again.  
  
Tasha walked in to the Semi and sat down, crossed her legs at the ankles on the table, and then crossed her arms. She was proud of the ass kickings that she had just dished out. Michael was too, by the looks.  
  
"So how was your day?" Michael said.  
  
"I survived. Oh, and all of my school work and homework is already done, Grandfather.." She had a smug smile on her face as she said that, and looked at Devon. He didn't seem to see the humor.  
  
"What is your report?" Devon said.  
  
"Well, you were right. I do believe that the car ring is run from the High School. They want to meet with me tomorrow after school. Oh, and Michael, I have you for the last class tomorrow. Just remember I love you." And she turns to face him, and bats her blue eyes at him.  
  
Michael laughed. "I love you too, but that isn't going to help you." He winked at her.  
  
"So what's the plan now?" she said, leaning back and closing her eyes.  
  
"We wait. KITT will be in the parking lot, and I won't be far behind you."  
  
"I'm going to bed. Its going to be a long day tomorrow, I'm sure." With that said, she got up and went to her cubby in the Semi.  



	5. school

Michael and KITT dropped Tasha off the next morning at school. As far as anyone knows she hitched a ride. For her, it was nice to be in the safe zone of KITT., especially with her brother there.  
Scott was there, out front of school, waiting for her. He was blown away by the car that she rode up in.  
  
"Awesome wheels! It that family?" He was very impressed with KITT.  
  
"No, just some guy I hitched a ride with. He says that he stars teaching here today." She started walking towards her locker. Scott told her that he would see her in class and left very quickly. As she got near her locker her watch beeped.  
  
"Yes, KITT?"  
  
"Tasha, my scanners show a bomb in your locker, set to go off 30 seconds after you open the door." Let the fun begin she thought.  
  
"Ok. Is it something you can defuse? "  
  
"Of course. Just open the locker." She took a deep breath and opened her locker. Sure enough, there was the bomb. Easily defused, though.Who ever did it, really didn't know much about hi tech wiring. She clipped the wires, and reprogrammed the clock to become an alarm clock. Then calmly put it in her backpack.  
  
"Where is Michael?"  
  
"In the teacher's lounge."  
  
"Have him bump into me in the hall, and take this. I think it's a good idea that you keep it."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Oh, and download the feed from the cam in my locker. We are going to need to look at it later. Thanks, Pal."  
  
"No problem." I wonder who's idea this was.. and why she thought on her way to class. Scott seemed very surprised to see her walk through the door.nah ha she thought I bet he had something to do with it  
  
"Hiya" she said to him as she sat down.  
  
"Hi" he said, still surprised. She let it slide, and didn't say anything. She would feel much better about things after KITT had the now defunked bomb.

Everything went like a normal school day until her last class, GYM. The one Michael was teaching. They were scheduled to play flag football. And of course, Scott was in her class. So was a couple of the other guys she had met the night before. When the class got split up into 2 teams, they were on the other team. Both teams lined up for the snap. Now with flag football, it supposed to be no touching. Just grab the flag. Or so Tasha thought. She was on the defensive side. The ball snapped, and it looked like most of the other team was headed after her, and she didn't even have the ball! Michael noticed right away, and blew his whistle. No one listened. She ran and dodged them as best as she could, but in the end 3 landed on top of her.  
  
Michael pealed the 3 off of her, and then checked her out for broken bones.  
  
"Hey kid! Hello? Are you ok?" he said, trying not to let his brotherly concern be noticed. He slapped the side if her cheeks a little.  
  
"HEY! What did you do that for? I'm fine. Let me get up" She said. She stood up and glared at the guys. She knew why they did it, but still.  
  
Michael had her sit out the rest of the game. She took out her PDA and looked up the camera feed from KITT. And she wanted to do a little research on the people she met the night before.  
  
After class ended, Michael came over to check up on her.  
  
"Are you really ok? You had me spooked."  
  
"I'm ok. It gave me a chance to check out a few things. KITT will fill you in."  
  
"Ok, we'll catch up with you later on. BE CAREFUL!" She just looked at him and winked. Then she got up from the bench and headed for the tree to meet Scott. one person can make a difference she thought over and over as she walked.


	6. Shop

"Hi!" Scott said. He was by himself waiting for her.  
  
"Hi" she said in a pissed off tone.

He looked down and said: "Umm yeah, sorry about the tackle thing" He really did seem sorry, but she really didn't care.  
  
"Whatever. Where are we going?" She asked, holding her necklace.  
  
"To the auto shop" He motioned for her to go with him. _Please be following me on your scanner KITT_ she thought.  
  
The auto shop has its own building out back of the school. About 1/8 of the student body every takes auto shop there. When they walked in, there was the guys from the night before, and an adult that Tasha had never seen before.  
  
"Tasha, this is Mr. Richen. He's the teacher of this class." She nodded hi to him.  
  
"Hello Tasha. Scott has told me a lot about you." He extended his hand to shake hers, but she didn't put her hand out. She just stood there waiting for him to tell her why she was there. He took the hint.  
  
"I have been told that you are very gifted when it comes to computers.You have passed all of the tests with flying colors. Exceptional work on the bomb by the way." He looked at her with a smug smile.  
  
"Ok, so why have I been 'tested' and why am I here? I am so tired of playing games." She sat down and waited to see what he had to say.  
  
"We have a very elite group here, and we would like you to join. We he cleared his throat steal cars, and re sell them. Sometimes we chop them up for parts. We need your skills with computers to get past the car alarms. Also with your skills, the rewards are endless." She didn't flinch and waited to see if he had anything else to say. After a couple of minutes of silence she decided to speak.  
  
"So what's in it for me?" She said. Mr. Richen smiled.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that. You get 30% of the take, for your efforts, and risk." She pretended to think about it.  
  
"40% and you have a deal."  
  
"Ok. You start now. Your assignment is to bring in a Porsche. Lets see how you do."  
  
"K. see you later. "She stood up to walk out. Scott stopped her.  
  
"If you screw up, you're gone, and I don't mean just from the group." Scott said.  
  
"If you like breathing I would move out of my way." She said in an even tone. Scott moved and she walked out of the building alone. Once out of there, she took another deep breath, and beeped her comm. Link.  
  
"You guys get all of that?" she asked, hoping that they both were there.  
  
"Oh yeah. We'll meet you at the Semi." Michael said. Tasha decides to go for a walk. Its been a long couple of days, and she is looking forward to this case being over. She didn't feel like just walking back to the Semi. Instead she walked towards the parking lot. She saw Michael getting into KITT.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Knight!" She called out. Michael turned around. "Hey, can you give me a lift?' She asked.  
  
"Sure, where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Just downtown."  
  
"Hop in." And he opened the door for her. Once in side she felt safe.


	7. The theft

A/N: :-( No one new reviewed my story..... sigh Well here is the next chapter anyway.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Michael asked. He knew his sister very well.  
  
"Something just doesn't seem right. This is too easy. I don't like it, and I can't put my finger on exactly why."  
  
"Well, we just have to play the hand we have dealt. Once we have the car in their possession, the police can take over." He tried to reassure her, and it helped, but only a little.  
  
"Ok. I'll be glad when this is over. I do owe Scott a thumping though."  
  
"That was uncalled for in class today." Michael agreed.  
  
"Did you find out anything interesting about the 'group' KITT?"  
  
"Yes, all of them have pretty sizeable bank accounts. And most of them make their deposits on exactly the same day. I am surprised the police haven't caught on to that yet. " Tasha sighed.  
  
"If all goes well, Devon will have a Porsche for me to bag, and bring in. I sure hope this works. Umm wouldn't it be funny if he liked the car, and wanted me to get another one? And that one being KITT?" She chuckled.  
  
"Well, actually I was thinking of you bringing in a two for one. The Porsche and KITT. That way, if something goes wrong, you have KITT and I for backup." She liked that idea.  
  
"Ok. KITT I hope you don't mind towing a car very less superior than you."  
  
"I don't mind if its for the right cause" KITT replied.  
  
"You'd better drop me off here, just in case they are watching me." Michael pulled over and let her out.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Mr. Knight." And she watched him and KITT pull away. She walked over to Burger King and ordered a grilled chicken sandwich. She was hungry. She got a booth, and pulled out her notebook. might as well work on a few things while I'm eating she thought.  
  
That's when Scott sat down. She tried not to look surprised.  
  
"So you know Mr. Knight do you?" he asked.  
  
"Just from the ride he gave me this morning, and class. He was headed this way so I figured that I would hitch a ride. I like his car."  
  
"That's why I am here. Mr. Richen wants you to get that car instead. And I am supposed to help you." He said as she snickered.  
  
"I don't need your help. I've been working on my own for as long as I can remember. You would only slow me down." Please still be monitoring me she thought.  
  
"Then just remember. You blow this, you get blown." And then he got up and left. She lost her appetite, so she left. She decided to walk and find KITT. She opens up her cell phone and calls Devon.  
  
"There has been a change of plans. They now want me to get KITT and bring him back. As far as I know, they just think that he is a hot car. They know nothing about what he can really do."  
  
"Ok. We shall set KITT up in the apartment parking lot. And I will have the police standing by." Devon replied  
  
"And have Michael hidden in the back." She said. "I'll be walking from Burger King. Be there in about 15."  
  
"Ok." And they hung up. She took a deep breath and kept on walking.  
  
She felt like she was being followed, so she pulled out her PDA and turned on the scanner feature. She was right. There was 2 men following her. She kept calm, and sent a warning to KITT. Just in case.  
  
Once she was in the parking lot, and under the cover of darkness, she walked over to KITT, liked she owned him. She knew that even though his doors were locked, that her fingerprints were all she needed to get in. However she had to make it look like it took a lot more to get in.  
  
After about 45 seconds of pretending to tinker with her PDA and the door, she opened it and got in. The windows were darkened so that no one could see in, so she just waited a moment, and started KITT up.  
  
"Here we go. Are both of you all set?"  
  
"Yes." Echoed both. She drove KITT like an expert right to the auto shop. She blew the horn once and the door opened. She drove in, shut the motor off, and got out. Michael was in the passenger seat, but no one could see him because of the blacked out windows. He had a perfect view from the monitors on KITT's dash. Also the interior is soundproof so no one can hear KITT and Michael talking. She sat on the hood.  
  
"Is this what you wanted?" she said sounding smug.  
  
"Very nice. I know we can get a pretty penny for that one. I have some other's for you to get. Here's the list." Mr. Richen hands her a piece of paper with names, cars, and addresses on it.   
  
She wasn't impressed.


End file.
